Story of Evil
by Yuki Shiriashi
Summary: A long time ago,in a kingdom of treacherous inhumantiy,ruled a young prince at the age of 14.With wealth and a loyal servant w/ alike face.He gained everything.In his utopia,what would happen when it got shattered?Warnings & cast inside.Not happy ending
1. Prologue: Son of Evil

**Yuki:This is my first ever Shaman king fanfic! Yahoo!**

**Yumi:This fanfic is based on the parody song of "Daughter of Evil" called "Prince of Evil" but Yuki-chan changed it into "Son of Evil" so it'll fit more.**

**Yuki: I bet a lot of you guessed that Hao will be the "Son of Evil"but wrong! I tried something else, Yoh will be the "Son of Evil"*hardcore Yoh fans pelt her with trash* sorry!**

**Yumi: Hey!*helps Yuki clean up* that's why we put it in the summary, OOC Yoh, you guys might not like evil Yoh at all. This chapter will show Yoh's POV.**

**Warnings: Shounen Ai, total OOC oh and you can say Yoh is very bipolar here. Rated T for character death!**

**Cast:**

**Son of Evil: Yoh**

**Servant of Evil: Hao**

**Boy of Red: Ren**

**(rest of the cast will be revealed at later chapters~)**

**Just a bit of explaination why Yoh can act bipolar. Originally, at "Daughter of Evil" and "Prince of Evil" the rulers at both versions are very cold-hearted to others and only express sweetness and kindness to their servant. This royal servant at both versions is naturally very kind to anyone. That's all, I won't say anymore spoilers!**

**Disclaimer: I wish I did own it..but sadly, I don't. I'm running out of ideas to say in the disclaimer…**

* * *

><p>I walked through the long corridors of my castle, passing through some servants who quickly bowed every time they see me. It was a common habit, for me. I'm sure they see that "habit" as a strict order. I reached the throne room. Finally, walking through the hallways is always very tiring. I sat down on the throne. I looked at my loyal servant. His name is Hao, strangely, he looks a lot like me. Every time I ask why, he would just smile and say "It's just because of fate, my prince" I'm not very contented with his usual answer but I guess it's just his cover for he doesn't know either.<p>

"Ne, Hao, what are the activities for today?"

"The usual tactics, My Lord-"

"Hao, didn't I tell you to just call me Yoh?"

"Sorry, My- um..Yoh-sama. I got used in calling you in that so…"

"Well, no matter. Just promise me you will call me that way, okay?"

"Alright! Umm..Yoh-sama, you have meetings with the townspeople. I think it is about the taxes"

"Do they never learn? I already told them that the tax hike will occur every month. Money is needed for this castle to survive"

"Well, I guess they will never stop until you lower the taxes, Yoh-sama"

"That'll never happen. I don't care if I have to execute all of the trash in this kingdom. As long as I have enough money to survive, I don't have anything else to worry about"

A frown was clearly present on his face. I don't really want to make Hao sad. I looked around, hoping to find something that will help me change the topic. I looked at Hao accidentally. I thought of the best line to make him smile again.

"But…I do have to worry about my dear servant!"

"Yoh-sama, you don't need to worry about me"

"Yes I do! Hao just might disappear infront of my eyes. How can I cope with that?"

"I'll never disappear; I'll be by your side, my prince"

I felt a blush creeping to my cheeks. Also, the urge to hug him was present. I had to hold myself back and just let myself stare into those brown eyes.

"Promise?" Okay, that was childish but I made Hao smile very wide. He kneeled down and kissed my hand.

"I promise"

I laugh. I stood up and hugged my servant. No, he's not just my servant, he's my best friend. My happiness was interrupted by a servant girl that was watching us the whole time. I let go of him and glared at her.

"What do you want?"

"Your highness….the townspeople are here now and they wish to talk to you"

"Why do peasants these days always have bad timing?" I asked to myself.

"Fine, bring them in" I muttered as I sat down on my throne. With my eyes narrowed, I watched as a peasant boy dressed in red with spiky, raven hair went to the center and looked at me at the eye. Surely, this boy doesn't know how to respect! He should bow to those who are more superior than him!

"_Saa! Hizamazuki kai!"_

That boy raised an eyebrow at first but he still bowed down.

"Your highness, I am sorry for intruding though my country would like donations from here, _Lucifenia_. Our country, after the terrible earthquake lost most of its funds and most people are already dying. So please, please kindly offer us some food and water, it'll be a great help"

I glared at him.

"I WON'T give ANYTHING to you and your country!" I said. This is ridiculous. That country was rich enough to survive for years. Heck, _Lucifenia_ once was part of _Belzenia, _it is a very powerful country, Also, they can just ask at other countries like _Asmodin_ or _Elphegort_! They also must have a lot of funds from the population! Such incompetence!

"WHAT? BUT WHY? DON'T YOU CARE FOR THE INNOCENT ONES DYING BECAUSE OF LACK OF NUTRITION?"

He screamed to me. His face showed complete disbelief and anger. I just smirk at this little, helpless boy.

"I don't care about the ones dying, I don't care about commoners. All I care about is my happiness and that is all that matters!"

His eyes widen. He started to shake uncontrollably and release his tears of anger. He gulped. He looked like he wanted to give up. I smirk once again, only wider this time. He bowed lower.

"I BEG OF YOU! THE COUNTRY REALLY NEEDS THIS, ESPECIALLY MY BIG SISTER! I PROMISE, THIS WILL BE THE FIRST AND LAST TIME WE WILL REQUEST FROM YOU, YOUR MAJESTY!"

I looked away from this boy, completely annoyed. For a shrimp, he sure is persistent. No matter, whatever begging he does, I won't give anything, even just a simple cent!

"I won't give you ANYTHING! NOW GET OUT OF MY SIGHT! Guards, seize him! Banish him from this land and never let me see his face again!"

The guards seize him. More tears stream down his cheeks as he struggle to be released from my soldiers' grip. I just smile mischievously.

"You…you can't do this! YOU SON OF EVIL! YOU WILL BE BROUGHT DOWN, I SWEAR! I WILL TAKE MY REVENGE ON YOU SOMEDAY!"

The guards were dragging him out, I still wear my smile. To be honest, it was fun, screaming at a little, helpless boy who actually said he can bring me down.

"_Ore ni sakarau monotachi wa, shukusei shite shimae! Saa, Hizamuki kai!"_

Every servant that was present at the throne room bowed very low while the boy was forced by the guards to bow down. He tried to fight them off but failed in doing so. That boy was finally dragged out of my castle.

"Finally, no more revolt happening in this castle!"

I sighed. I saw the servant girl look up to me.

"Master…..there are still others who wants to talk to you"

"Forget about those fools! Send them all home! If they ever complain, then assign them all for execution this afternoon!"

"Y-Yes master!" she cried out. She ran outside to tell those villagers about my order. She better accomplish in making them leave, worthless people needs to be gone in this world. I'll join her in the execution if she doesn't accomplish her task. I heard Hao clear his throat.

"What's wrong?"

"Prince Yoh, don't you think you are being too strict for their likings?" he said with a gentle voice.

"Hao, in order to discipline those stubborn villagers, I need to be strict. I wouldn't execute any villager if they would just follow me and stop complaining. Unfortunately, no one ever did that…except you"

"Of course, I would always follow you, my prince"

"Then, I wish they would do the same. I wish they would be as loyal and kind like you, Hao!" He smiled widely. I smiled too, good thing he noticed my compliment.

"Thank you, for saying I'm loyal and kind"

"I speak the truth after all, Hao!"

We giggle. The servant girl came back in and said "They are all dismissed, master"

"Good, Hao, let's go to the garden!"

"Okay!"

I run. He runs after me. I run faster.

"Yoh-sama! Please slow down!"

"Hurry up slow poke! Race you to the garden!"

We chased each other by the hallways. I ended up reaching the garden first. I lay down on the soft grass as I catch my breath. Hao soon lay down on the grass as well.

"I win~" I said to him

"Heh~ next time, I will catch up to you, Yoh-sama!"

"Let's see if you can really do that" I said in a teasing tone.

He stood up and held up his hand. He helped me stand up and led me to the table at the center. I sat down on the chair.

"I'll be right back with your snacks, Yoh-sama!"

"Okay!"

He ran to the kitchen. I waited for him. I just looked around the garden, seeing yellow roses around me. I felt as if a rose was being put on my head. I looked behind me to see it was Hao.

"Ehh~ that's fast"

"I wouldn't want to keep you waiting, so I made it as fast as I can! Oh and Yoh-sama, that yellow rose on you really looks cute on you"

"You think so? I think it's too girly for me…but if it's Hao who says it looks good then I don't need to bother!"

He smiled as he placed the _brioche_ on the table. He also poured tea on my tea cup and placed it on the table, adding some silverwares and a vase with yellow flowers for a design.

"Today's snack is _brioche_, your favorite!"

I laughed as I ate my brioche happily.

"Today's brioche is as amazing as ever, Hao!"

"I'm glad you liked it, Yoh-sama!"

We both laughed our hearts out. We enjoy these kind of moments, being alone with the person we care for. I love every single second of it.

In this happy utopia of ours, no one will be able to shatter it.

* * *

><p><strong>Yuki: sorry, I made Yoh too bipolar, don't you think?<strong>

**Yumi: I think the same, by the way, this is just a prologue!**

**Yuki: oh and here are the meanings of the words italicized. These are from the song "Prince of Evil"**

"_**Saa! Hizamazuki kai!"-"Now, bow down!" It is the Prince of Evil's favorite line **_

_**Lucifenia- Also called the "Kingdom of Yellow". It is the kingdom of treacherous inhumanity ruled by a young prince at the age of 14. Main source came from Akuno-P**_

_**Belzenia- The powerful"Kingdom of Red" that is very powerful, it once contained Lucifenia and Elphegort but Asmodin helped in the revolution for the freedom of the two countries. Main source from Akuno-P**_

_**Elphegort- The resourceful"Kingdom of Green" for it is rich in natural resources. It was once a part of Belzenia but was freed with the help of Asmodin. Main source from Akuno-P**_

_**Asmodin: The courageous "Kingdom of Purple" It helped Lucifenia and Elphegort battle for independency. Main source from Akuno-P**_

"_**Ore ni sakarau monotachi wa, shukusei shite shimae!"- "Anyone who opposes me, punish them!"**_

_**Brioche- a sweet French bread roll made from dough enriched with eggs and butter.**_

**Yumi: So….shall Yuki-chan continue this fanfic?**

**Yuki: review this story so that I may find out!**

**Yumi/Yuki: Review! Ja ne~!**


	2. Prince of Blue

**Yuki: I'm VERY surprised! Usually, it takes a few days before my stories get reviewed but when I woke up, there were already 2. Hey, a new record! I promised that I will update as soon as I get enough reviews for my likings, so I did!**

**Yumi: You guys said that you want this to continue, so it did! Now, one of the main cast is revealed! Oh and the entire chapter will be Hao's POV.**

**Cast:**

**Son of Evil: Yoh**

**Servant of Evil: Hao**

**Prince of Blue: Horohoro**

**Additional:**

**Maid of chatter: Anna **

**Horse of the Royal: Ryu**

_**(If you know Daughter of Evil, then it would go that way. If you know Prince of Evil, it doesn't go that way XD I know, it doesn't make any sense!)**_

**Warnings: SHOUNEN AI is finally present in this chapter. Bipolarity will still occur. OOC is the main warning here people~ Oh and a mention of Yoh x Anna if you use a microscope.**

**Disclaimer: Do I own Shaman King? Do I own Daughter of Evil/Prince of Evil? Do I own all of these ideas for countries? Answer to all of these are NO.**

* * *

><p><strong>HAO POV<strong>

A peaceful morning it was. You can hear the birds sing their songs, but you can't see much sunlight. You can only see the sun's shining rays when you go to the garden. Most of the servants are already busy with cooking, cleaning and many more. Well, everyone except for my friend and I.

"Until now? He's such a heavy sleeper, the food will get cold." A blond maid muttered as she stared at the door, waiting for our master to send us a signal for us to come in.

"Oh Anna, don't act like you're not used to him." I said with a chuckle.

"Geez, he's always like this. He's so lazy, inconsiderate, cruel, conceited, greedy and terribly annoying!" Anna said as she counted our master's flaws. I frowned at everything she said. She doesn't say such things about our master or be so mad at the morning.

"Now, you're being too judgmental. Prince Yoh is a really kind person, he's just misunderstood."

"Easy for you to say! You're the only one who he cares for!" she said. After that, both of us quieted down. She bowed her head, her bangs covering her icy blue eyes. We stayed like that for some minutes.

"I'm going to check if he's finally awake…"

"But Prince Yoh said to just wait for his signal for us to come in."

"Prince Yoh gave me a different rule. He gave me permission to go in his room to wake him up." I said as I grabbed the golden doorknob. She rolled her eyes.

"Of course, it's always you…." Anna said softly.

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing, now just get in there so we can get this over with."

I turned the doorknob then peeked inside the grand bedroom. On the bed was my dear prince sleeping peacefully. I approach him then sat down on his soft bed. I inch closer to his face, smelling his scent.

"I hate to stop the reunion but I certainly won't let you ravish the prince."

"R-R-Ravish? Anna, you're crazy!" I yelled on top of my lungs, I can feel a blush with the color of an apple's creep on my cheeks. He heard him groan. I turned around only to see the young prince stir. I gulped.

"Hao…? Why are you so noisy early in the morning…?" He asked in a slightly annoyed tone as he scratched his eye.

"I'm so sorry to wake you up in an ill-mannered way, Yoh-sama!" I yelled as I bowed down very low. Yoh was still half-asleep, I bet he only processed half of the apology in his mind.

"It's okay….I guess? Hao…Is my food here yet?"

"Yes, it is. Anna-san has it with her outside."

"Very well then, summon her in."

Anna comes in with a cart of food. She placed Yoh's breakfast on a tray and placed it by at the nearby table. She also poured lemon tea on the teacup. "Enjoy your meal, master" she said as she bowed then exited the room. I looked at her worriedly, what's wrong with her? First, she's very mad earlier for no reason, Second, she didn't greet the master at all!

"I know that Anna may act cold to others but she usually smiles and greets the master ever so cheerfully. Did I do something wrong?" I asked to myself. I think Yoh is also puzzled by Anna's sudden change in attitude.

"Hao, what's wrong with Anna? Her happy-go-lucky attitude suddenly disappeared…" he asked.

"I…I don't know, Prince Yoh. Maybe she just got in a bad mood." I said softly. The prince frowned.

"Maybe she got in a bad mood because the sun rose up. Geez, can't the sun take a break from rising? Or at least wait until noon for it to rise up" Yoh muttered, he then puffed his cheeks. I laughed at my master's cuteness. This time, he put on an angry pout.

"Why'd you laugh?" he asked in a slightly childish tone, still wearing that very cute pout on his face. I just chuckled once more.

"It's because you look so cute, Yoh-sama!" I said cheerfully. He blushed, looked away then finally took a bite of his almost forgotten breakfast. He smiled.

"Uh, thank you for saying I'm cute! And…today's breakfast is as delicious as always!" He chirped. I smiled very wide. We both let out heartfelt giggles. I forgot about Anna's sudden change in attitude then just watched my dear prince eat his breakfast. I don't know why but I feel like someone is glaring at my back, I can't help glancing around. Yoh looked at me with worry.

"Is there something wrong?" he asked to me.

"Nothing, please continue eating. We have a long day ahead of us!"

After Yoh finished his breakfast, he freshened himself up and dressed in a fancy suit with yellow trims made from silk and satin with a yellow rose at the center. After that, we headed to the throne room. After long minutes from walking through long corridors, we reached throne room. My dear prince sat down on the throne that was made of gold and decorated by topazes and sapphires. After a few moments of silence, he stood up then pulled me.

"Hao, let's go to the garden. It's too quiet in here!" Yoh said. I knew this was coming, since the prince really tends to get bored, it became a habit of his to go to the garden. He always loved the garden and would rather hang out there than the throne room. I nodded then led him to the garden. We reached garden and admired the beautiful scenery. The prince looked at peace as he looked at the blooming, yellow flowers. I simply did the same thing as him. We saw the fountain that was made of marble and decorated with diamonds. We sat down on it and stared more of the garden. No matter how many times we visit this place, it never seems to get old. Yoh spotted a blue flower, he smiled then plucked the flower.

"Hao, isn't it lovely?"

"Indeed it is, Yoh-sama"

"Hao….I want to expand our country…"

"Oh..then what is your plan?"

"I plan on marrying the Prince of Blue and absorb their country into ours" I froze at that statement. Did Yoh really said "marry?" He is only a fourteen year old prince! The Prince of Blue is like…18 years old! Yoh…he's blushing! Did the Prince of Yellow actually fell in love with the Prince of Blue? I tried to swallow the big lump in throat. I managed to do it but I can't form any words! It's too shocking; Yoh is way too young to marry! I searched for some words….got it!

"Prince Yoh….I like the fact that you want to expand the country but don't you think "marrying" the prince is a bit too soon?" I asked ever so gently and softly, fearing that I may have offended him.

"Why not? Our age gap is only four years and I'm about to turn 15."

"Still….Yoh-sama, we can't be certain if he's willing to accept your proposal. As the heir to the throne, surely, he has someone who he is engaged to" I gasped. Those weren't the words that are supposed to come out of my mouth! Oh man, I might have hurt Yoh!

"…Impossible. I know Prince Horohoro. He doesn't like girls, so he will surely pick me instead!" he said as his gripped the blue rose tightly. I sighed as I plucked two yellow roses. I gave the slightly bigger rose to Yoh, hoping that the flower will the change the topic.

"This rose represents you, Yoh-sama" He happily accepted the rose. He pulled out a thin string and tied the two roses together and smiled happily.I sighed, I guess nothing can change Yoh's mind now. I noticed a beautiful green rose near me; I plucked it and admired its beauty. It smells wonderful too!

"Yoh-sama, do you want to put these roses in a vase?"

"Sure!" He gave me the two roses then headed to the table where the vase is. When he turned around, I quickly untied the string then hurriedly put the roses on the vase.

"Ne, Hao? Let's go to the library, I felt the sudden interest in reading…" he muttered.

"Of course!" I said cheerfully. Hopefully, reading something will get his mind off of the marriage thing. We headed to the library, leaving the beautiful roses behind.

* * *

><p><em>The bigger, yellow rose stood tall, like what a proud person would. The other yellow rose was beside it was bent, as if it was bowing to the bigger rose. The green rose was also bent, in a way, it looked like its position is of a dying person. The blue rose was leaning on the green rose, as if it was grieving for the green rose's position. Suddenly, one petal from the green rose fell. That green petal was blown away by the wind and it landed on the well.<em>

* * *

><p>After Yoh and I read various books, both of us are still bored.<p>

"Ugh…I'll do anything! Just get me out of this boredom!" Yoh yelled. An idea suddenly struck me as I unconsciously smirked.

"Anything?"

"Anything!"

"Then….Yoh-sama, would you like to come with to the neighboring country?"

"….Which one? To _Levianta, Marlon_?"

"Yoh-sama, that country is far away…" with that, Yoh pouted. He was probably hoping on seeing Prince Horohoro.

"Well…Let's just try visiting the Green country first. Maybe the prince will visit today."

"To _Elphegort_? How are you sure that Prince Horohoro will be there?"

"Well…..they surely need vegetation from the Green country, right?"

"I guess…fine, but I'm just doing this to see the prince!" I sighed contentedly. It was about time that the prince will step a foot out of this castle. I don't know how Yoh can stand living in a boring castle all day.

I prepared the carriage. Yoh approached one of the horses and stroked it.

"How are you, Ryu?"

The horse named _Ryu _neighed. Yoh giggled and kept stroking his beautiful horse. The horseman approached the young prince then bowed.

"Master Yoh, shall we leave now?" asked the horseman. Yoh just nodded. He went in the carriage, so did I. After a few minutes, the carriage was starting to move. He just stared outside the window, his face showing slight excitement and pure curiosity. I smiled, since the _Prince of Lucifenia _hardly goes out of the castle, he must be excited to see the beautiful places he refused to visit. I also look out of the window to see the blooming flowers and the green trees.

* * *

><p>Only God knows how much time we spent in the carriage. I could see the sun turn to a brighter yellow. I started to sweat, it must be noon already, but Yoh-sama doesn't seem to be bothered about it. He's just staring into another space. I guess he got caught in his fascination and went to his own world. After a few more moments of silence later, we reached <em>Elphegort<em> or "The Kingdom of Green" which is rich in vegetation. We step out of the carriage and inhale the fresh oxygen. We sat down first at the shade of a big tree, taking time to get the cool air surround us. I looked at the prince, only to see that he was almost falling asleep. I guess the fatigue got to him. I sighed as I stared up at the blue sky. I felt brown locks of hair tickle my cheek, looks like Yoh had put his head on my shoulder, he's also snoring lightly now. I rest my head on top of his and close my eyes. Before I knew it, I too already fell asleep.

I open my hazel eyes. I yawn and stretch, apparently, Yoh's head wasn't on my shoulder anymore but…why do I feel something on my thighs? I look down only to see that my master was sleeping on my lap. I felt a blush creep on my cheeks. Seriously, why do I always blush by just seeing him close to me? I mentally slapped myself then covered my mouth. I just might wake up Yoh in an ill-mannered way again. I sighed as I looked up to the blue sky and tried to think about the way I feel about my master. All of those times I took care of him…is it just brotherly love or something deeper? I slapped myself hard on the face.

"NO! YOU DON'T GO DEEPER THAN THAT, IT'LL BE DANGEROUS!" I screamed inside my head….or did I? I heard Yoh grunt and he started shifting. Shoot, I said it aloud didn't I? I'm such an idiot! He yawned then rose up. He scratched his eye tiredly and looked at me.

"Seriously, you've been freaking out so much these days. What's wrong with you?" He asked with slight worry in his weak tone.

"Sorry Yoh-sama, it's just that I'm experiencing many problems now."

"Hm…do you want to talk about it?"

"No thank you, Yoh-sama. It's an embarrassing matter and I certainly won't let you hear it." It sure is an embarrassing matter! How on earth can I tell my master that I'm being attracted to him? I'm not even sure if I really do! If I did tell him, he'll be shocked then send me to the guillotine.

"Well-"

"Ah! I heard some of the young ladies say that Prince Horohoro is here! Let's go see him!" I cut him off quickly. What I said was a lie, sorry Yoh, I won't be able to make it if I don't lie. His eyes widened then stood up quickly, I stood up as well. He grabbed my hand then dragged me to the nearest town. I think he just broke my arm! I held my bruised arm then looked around the town. Yoh was searching like crazy for the prince, almost like an addicted fangirl. I caught a sight of an orange stand, knowing that Yoh is in love with oranges; I tapped him then pointed to the stand. He dashed to the stand then started picking oranges. He chose about….21 or so? I can't count, there's too many of them. I paid for the fresh oranges then looked at my right. Oh man, he disappeared! I heard some young girls chattering about the prince of blue, I saw them point to the fountain at the center of the town. I ran, maybe Prince Yoh saw the prince then ran to the fountain. I reached the fountain, no sign of Prince Yoh. I saw Prince Horohoro eating ice cream with a green haired boy with green eyes that shone like a pearl's. I blushed a little. Suddenly, a breeze made my cap fly away to their direction. That green haired boy caught the cap then looked at my direction. I approach that boy then bowed to him. I bowed to the prince as well, can't forget my manners.

"Thank you for catching my cap, sir" I said politely.

"The pleasure is mine" he said with a gentle tone. He gave me the cap then flashed me a kind smile. He waved me goodbye, so did the prince, then walked away. With that kind smile and gentle voice….I think I fell in love in first sight. Ugh! How confusing! Who do I really like? Am I really a…..two-timer? I wish the heavens won't punish me! How I wish I could get one of the townspeople to throw these oranges to my head so I'll just forget about everything! Well…that was until I heard someone sob. I turn around, only to see Yoh crying, trying to hide his teary eyes and wet cheeks with his bangs. I quickly place the bag of oranges on the ground then hug the crying prince.

"Yoh-sama….what's wrong?" I whisper. He didn't answer me, so I just grab the oranges then lead him to the carriage. Maybe he will talk at the castle.

We arrived at the castle, Yoh quickly got out of the carriage then ran inside the castle, I chase after him. I know where he's heading. I finally reached the garden. I saw Yoh at the center, he was still crying but instead of tears of sadness, they looked like tears of anger. He clutched a green rose tightly.

"Hao…." He said softly. I ran to him then hugged him tightly.

"What is it, Prince Yoh?"

"Hao…"

* * *

><p><strong>Yuki: TO BE CONTINUED!<strong>

**Yumi: Yes people, it's a cliffhanger!**

**Yuki: Don't hate me guys! If I don't set a cliffhanger then where's the excitement?**

**Yumi: If you guys really want to know what happens next then REVIEW THIS!**

**Yuki: REVIEW PEOPLE, THE REVIEW BUTTON IS BELOW!**

**Yumi: Let's not forget the meaning of the italicized words:**

_**Elphegort: ya know…I explained this before, additional info, it's very rich in vegetation.**_

_**Levianta: The country where the regions of Asmodin and Marlon is located.**_

_**Marlon: A region in Levianta considered as a kingdom.  
><strong>_

_**Ryu: I don't know guys….I just thought that Ryu would make a good, royal horse! Don't hate me Ryu fans!**_

_**Prince of Lucifenia: Ya know…prince of the yellow kingdom!**_

_**For the paragraph that is italicized, that is a clue for the future chapter!**_

**Yumi/Yuki: JA NE!**


	3. Son of Green

**Yuki: waaah! I'm sorry that I only updated now~! I have a lot of things going through! School is killing me and practically throwing every program to me! I hate it! **

**Yumi: *snickers* she says she hates it, but she's actually glad that most of the programs went to her. Such an egoistic half I have.**

**Yuki: touché! Anyway, let's get started! No new character is introduced. So let me rewrite the cast~!**

**Cast:**

**Son of Evil- Yoh**

**Servant of Evil: Hao**

**Prince of Blue: Horohoro**

**Son of Green: Lyserg**

**Additional:**

**Maid of Chatter: Anna**

**Horse of the Royal: Ryu**

**Yuki/Yumi: Oh and by the way…Merry Christmas and a happy new year~!**

**Yumi: We do not own Shaman King or Vocaloid or "Daughter of Evil" or "Prince of Evil" or "Servant of Evil" oh and we'll start this with a flashback of the previous chapter~! Oh and Hao has his POV right now~!**

* * *

><p><strong>HAO POV<strong>

"_Hao…." He said softly. I ran to him then hugged him tightly. _

"_What is it, Prince Yoh?"_

"_Hao…" _

I can feel his right hand grip mine while his other hand gripped on the green rose so tight that his knuckles turned white. I looked at him with concerned eyes, just what is wrong?

"Yoh-sama…please, tell me what's wrong." I said softly. He opened his quivering lips a bit. He tried to speak, but only the sound of his sobs was produced. He pushed me back a little bit, I immediately let him go. He ran away quickly. I simply sighed and let my mind go through various hypotheses on why he was acting that way. I slowly walked towards to the door, then through the corridors. I don't really know where I'm going, but right now, Yoh-sama's reactions are my main focus.

**YOH POV**

"AAAAHHH!" I yelled as loud as I can. I grabbed my soft pillow and threw it. I grabbed my brush then threw it towards the mirror. The mirror broke into pieces and I can see my reflection at those tiny bits of glass. I tore my red silk curtains, I broke my glass decorations. I will break anything, anything that I can find in a vain attempt to soothe my broken heart! Why? Why did the prince have to choose him? A mere peasant from Elphegort, why does he have to choose a low-life rather than marrying someone with high standards? The prince isn't a fool to fall for such a low-life! I grabbed a picture I had of the prince then hugged it tightly. I was yearning for his love, to feel his warmth hovering over me as he hugs me! Yet, this dream was crushed a green haired peasant..!

"Yoh-sama?" I heard a soft voice call out to me. I immediately this voice then clung to the owner of it. It was a reflex yet I stayed there, crying on his chest. I felt his arms wrap around me and a hand started to pat my head gently. I calmed down little by little until all the sounds I can produce are sniffles. I unconsciously snuggled on his chest.

"Shhh…" I heard him whisper. I finally stopped crying. I looked at our reflection at my broken mirror. That boy in Elphegort, didn't he also catch the attention of Hao? I unconsciously clutched Hao's clothes. No, he must not take away everything. He may have the Prince's heart wrapped around his little finger but he can't take away my most loyal and outstanding servant!

"Yoh-sama…?"

I grinned maliciously at the broken mirror and at our reflection. I broke our hug then walked towards the mirror. I touched one of the broken glass shreds, causing it pierce into my skin and letting out droplets of blood. Staring at my bleeding finger, an idea struck me.

"If that little green boy sees his own blood splattered on himself and on a knife, then that means that the prince will come to my side for aid and Hao won't fall for that wicked witch's spell!"

Yes….that's exactly it! And…a way to make it more exciting is destroying the whole kingdom to avoid any competition! I softly chuckled, then glanced at Hao with my bloodshot eyes.

"_Hao…Midori no kuni wo hiroboshi nasai…."_

I saw his hazel eyes widen for a moment. I look at him fully this time. He took a deep breath then bowed down.

"As you wish, Yoh-sama"

I smiled, pleased about the upcoming demise of a little peasant. His happy moments with the prince shall disappear, and I'll be able to fill in the needs of the prince! Best of all, I get to keep my servant loyal to me.

"Go outside and inform the army about this matter. Attack Elphegort at midnight. Set it on fire and slaughter each green haired males. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Yoh-sama"

"Good, now go. Preparations are needed."

"Yes, Yoh-sama"

Hao stood up then quietly exited the room.

* * *

><p><strong>HAO POV<strong>

I look around the woods. The beautiful forest is green, decorated with some colorful flowers and delicious fruits from trees and shrubs. Yet the fire that was right behind this forest was terrifying, it engulfed anything that it came in contact with, then incinerating that object into ash. Luckily, the fire stopped just in time before the forest is also burned. After all, this forest is connected with Lucifenia.

I walked through a blossoming path in the forest. There, I saw a well. That's not all; I also saw a figure near the well, as if it was trying to grab water from it. I walked closer and realized that the figure is actually that green haired boy I saw earlier, the one that gave me my cap. The one that….featured what my dearest Yoh would be like if he grew up with me…

I shook my head. I must focus on my mission; I must…kill this person in order to bring back that smile that gave me salvation. I took a small knife then hid it behind my back. I approached that figure then tapped his back. At least before I do an unforgivable sin, I want to say sorry before I He turned around, looking exhausted. He immediately smiled at me.

"Ara, aren't you the one I have seen earlier?" he again asked in his soft, innocent tone.

"Yes….I am…" I whispered. I saw his eyes widen when finally noticed the uniform I'm wearing.

"P-Please…" I heard him whisper. I hugged him and I whispered to his ear.

"_Gomen nasai" _I felt hot tears trickle down my face, I heard the short breaths of my victim. I felt the warm blood trickle from his wound to my hands. I felt him pat my back then he fainted. I caught him right before he fell to the ground.

"_Hontou ni gomen nasai!"_

* * *

><p><strong>YOH POV<strong>

I hum a little tune to myself while walking through the corridors. Earlier, I saw the fire engulfing Elpehgort in a matter of minutes, it's impossible for any villager to escape that.

"Heh, Now I have nothing to worry about~" I said to myself.

I suddenly heard some creaking. Ah, someone must going up the stairs, the stairs does creak sometimes. Oh….I see a figure…Long hair..looks like it's wearing a suit…oh! That's Hao!

"Hao~!" I called out to him.

He came in the light. What I saw surprised me. Hao's left hand was blood stained, some got into his hair as well. Still, he smiled at me.

"Heh! I knew I would surprise you, I'm sorry"

"H-Hao?"

"Yoh-sama, permission to wash myself?"

"P-Permission g-granted…." I stuttered. He headed back to his room. I decided to follow him out of pure curiousness.

I opened his door slightly, taking a peek of my servant. He was sitting on his bed, staring at his bloodied hand while his tears streamed nonstop from his eyes. I frowned then closed the door. I decided not to pry anymore; instead, I listened to his agonizing sobs.

* * *

><p><em>At that same time, you can hear the same agonizing sobs, coming from the Prince of Blue. Prince Horohoro held his beloved's corpse closer as he let out hot tears from his eyes.<em>

"_You Son of Evil, I will never forgive you!"_

* * *

><p><strong>Yuki: It's short and sucky, no?<strong>

**Yumi: But don't you always make short chapters?**

**Yuki: …not compared to my dare fics!**

**Yumi: anyway, here are the translation of the italicized words**

**_Hao..Midori no kuni wo hiroboshi nasai- Hao...destroy the green country._**

**_Gomen nasai- I'm sorry_**

**_Hontou ni gomen nasai- I'm really sorry_**

**__****Yuki/Yumi: Ja ne~!**


End file.
